


Come With Me

by AlanaWritesTM



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Forgiveness, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 07, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanaWritesTM/pseuds/AlanaWritesTM
Summary: Lance first saw Keith at the Galaxy Garrison, he had striking dark purple eyes that matched his dark black hair. He wanted somebody who would listen to him but still stabilize him.Then it hit him: Keith.Or a post-season 7 clean up fic.





	1. Something Different

Lance first saw him at the Galaxy Garrison, he had striking dark purple eyes that matched his dark black hair. Teachers thought he was a troublemaker. But Lance didn't see him as any trouble to anybody but his ranking at the Garrison.

And he was. Keith had always been the type to get into conflicts. Lance remembered during training when he'd punched James for teasing him. Keith had an eternal flame raging inside, one that was his strength and his downfall. Lance noticed that.

Keith, who'd soared to the top of their class within the first month of training. Keith, whom Lance desperately yearned to become friends with. Until he didn't.

Keith's exterior matched his inside from Lance's point of view. Every time Lance would try to sit at lunch with the shorter boy, he'd pick up his tray and walk away. Keith always pushed him away, so he'd started to admire from afar.

Until one day he was gone. He'd been moved into a class higher than Lances. One Lance knew he could never get into.

Or so he thought. Lance had been ecstatic the day he received the letter that he was moved up into fighter class. Then he read the reason:

"Keith Kogane, the top of your class, had been expelled due to disciplinary issues."

He'd recognize that name anywhere. His Keith. The Keith who would always ignore him, try to one-up him and do anything in his power to make his life miserable. Lance thought he would never see Keith again, until he'd freed his hero, Takashi Shirogane, with the help of his "rival" Keith.

That day was the beginning of the rest of his life.

They'd found a blue lion, which Lance would soon learn could form a machine called Voltron. And with his, Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Hunk's lions, all of different colors in just the right formation, they fought evil and lived in a high tech castle.

Keith finally became the boy next door. Lance's room happened to be directly next to Keith's, and they formed a bit of a friendship.

Within a few weeks, the rivalry turned into a friendship where they would poke fun at one another.

The whole team became a family and even their newfound Altean alien friends were inseparable from them. 

Lance had always fancied Allura, her beautiful long white hair, and stark blue eyes contrasting against her darker skin, Lance couldn't get enough of her.

For 2 years, he'd pined for the girl, one who seemed out of his league and a step ahead of him at all times. 

But one day she'd come to his lion, blushing and smiling back at him, like she'd liked him her whole life. Yet that would've been good under any other circumstances other than these. Not these though.

Lance had been trying to get over Allura for the whole trip home. After all, she'd played with his feelings for so long that he knew it wasn't worth it. She got a boyfriend named Lotor, dared to be affectionate towards him right in front of Lance, and after Lance backed off she comes to Lance acting like she wants him. Maybe she does.

Yet he'd finally found out what he truly wanted. He didn't want Allura, a pretty girl, or somebody who he could save. He wanted somebody who would listen to him but still stabilize him. One who would give him equal control, but still let him be himself.

Then it hit him: Keith.

His rival. Keith. His jealousy had turned into something else, that even Lance himself couldn't recognize. He had questions in his mind he didn't want to answer. Well until now at least.

Lance wrapped his hand around the doorknob and entered the room. It was a lot less bare then he'd expected it to be. Shiro had frames with photos of him and Adam, him and the team, and even a few photos of random places from earth, like the market and times square.

"Oh hey, Lance! What's up" Shiro was sitting at his desk, writing something on a piece of paper.

Lance let it slip: No filter or anything to stop him, "I like Keith"

"Of course you do he's y-" Shiro starts

"I want to kiss him."

Shiro pauses and appears to calculate what to say next, "So you're bi? Welcome to the club. And how long did you know?"

"2 weeks. Remember how right before the battle Allura came to my lion all gushy and stuff? Well if you don't, well that happened. Then I got thinking why I didn't feel anything. My sister was teasing me about how she likes me and stuff but I realized I didn't even like her anymore." Lance took a seat on his bed, and Shiro rotated his chair to Lance

"Yeah, but how does Keith hav-"

"I'm getting there. So I was thinking why I suddenly lacked interest in Allura, and then it kind of hit me? I'd spent all this time thinking about who I really needed and wanted in my life and then Keith popped into my head. I went to sleep and thought about it a bit, and then I had a vision of Keith and I sitting on the beach I grew up on and he just lay there so peacefully, and when he woke up he turned to me, said 'Hi babe' and smiled. I think that was the moment I realized I had a crush on Keith. Then I thought back a bit and thought maybe at the garrison there was another reason behind wanting to get to know him."

Shiro warmly smiled, "I'm so glad you felt safe enough to talk about it with me. I know Keith like a son, and I think that you should try to get a bit closer to him. He's also healed by now, and we're all in this wing of the Garrison now- I believe his room number is 1525."

"That's right next to mine! How have I never seen him around?"

"He and Krolia have been bonding a lot. I think he, Krolia and Kosmo will be back from New York by tonight? Perhaps stop by and ask if he wants to get a coffee with you. You never know."

"Thanks, Shiro" Lance got up and walked out of the door. Today is another first day: His first day of finding out who he is. 


	2. Holding to the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes back to find Keith, overhears something, and reflects, bringing him quite a sweet treat.

Lance sat with his back against the door of his apartment, listening to the hallway to hear if Keith was back yet. He'd been sitting here for about an hour, leaning against the door, but nothing was heard. Only the footsteps of security guards, or an occasional door opening or closing.

But, at 6:35 Lance heard the sound of warping he couldn't mistake for anything else: Kosmo teleported them back into Keith's room. Lance ran towards the left side of his room to listen through the walls for a muffled conversation. At first, the walls were too thick to hear anything until Lance stopped moving.

"I'm glad you... that was difficult, no?" Krolia's voice said first.

"No, it's... Thank you." I could tell it was Keith. A smile creeps onto my face after hearing his voice for the first time in 2 weeks.

"The Blades need me again, I'm going back to them for now. I'll see you again."

Only five minutes of eavesdropping and Lance was already hearing Krolia was leaving them again? So much for bonding time with her son. Both of them knew it was for the best of everybody.

Lance faintly heard a sniffle, "I love you, mom..." 

That was the point where Lance pulled away from the wall. Lance shed a tear, feeling bad upon intruding on such an intimate moment. He knew he shouldn't have listened yet he also thought it was the only way to get his timing correct. Maybe his nosiness wasn't such a bad thing after all- it helped them defeat the Galra and find spies and everything else. And today it would also work to his benefit: to get closer to Keith. 

Lance realized another reason why he'd pulled away- he somewhat wanted Keith to say he loved him too. Lance wished one day Keith would clasp his hand into his, kiss him, and tell Lance how much he loves him. And maybe- just maybe- a bit more than that...

Lance pushed that thought out of his head. He was getting too far ahead of himself. He'd heard a door open and close, and soft footsteps leaving the building. This was Lance's chance to talk to Keith for the first time after the whole situation; Lance was so ready for it.

He got up and walked to the door palms sweating, but face frozen into as natural of a face he could make. He'd locked his door, then knocked on the door that belonged to Keith. 

Keith opened the door and Lance couldn't believe his eyes: Keith's hair had grown even longer, his features more defined, and he looked better than ever, "Hi Lance, what's up? You caught me just in time, I was about to go for a bite."

"Like- food? I'd love to come if that was an invitation. Which I hope it was because if not I'm coming either way. I was actually going to invite you to come to get a snack with me but if you want dinner now that's great! You know, you've healed very wel-"

"Lance you're rambling. You can come, we almost never talked these past few weeks besides for business," Keith uncrossed his arms, "So, Five Guys? They just opened a new location a few blocks down, and we could take my motorcycle."

"Your what?!" Lance blushed at the idea of riding a motorcycle with Keith. He thought it would be quite hot.

"Motorcycle, you know one of those-"

"I'm not dumb, Keith. Despite what Bii Bo Bi and Bob think, I'm smart enough to know what a motorcycle is. I just can't believe you know how to drive a motorcycle without killing somebody" Lance snarked back.

"I didn't think you were dumb, but I've known how to ride a motorcycle since I was a child, one of my foster fathers thought it would be a good idea to teach me to drive one." 

"Okay. I'm coming, let's go!" Lance waited at the door while Keith gathered his things. His apartment was painted steel blue and had a simplistic and modern design. There was a single splatter painting on the wall and a grey couch that could seat 3 people max. There was a door to Keith's bedroom, but he couldn't see inside it. The kitchen followed this same design, with grey and black tiles lining the walls.

"Ready to go?" Keith slung a small backpack over his shoulder and went to lock the door.

"Yep. Also, I'm right next door, so I already got my stuff while you ran around." Lance thought it was a good idea to say that. It was better than admitting to admiring Keith's designing scheme while he packed.

"Hmm cool. Maybe I'll come over sometime, you never know." Keith winked and then walked down the hallway alongside Lance. 

"How's it been? I haven't seen you around since we all got out of the hospital, and we don't talk like we used to." Lance tried to spark conversation but hoped he didn't come off too desperate or anything.

"Kosmo took Krolia and I to see New York and I loved it. The lights, the hustle, the air; it's a lot better than here. Maybe one day I can get there again," Keith scanned the parking lot for his vehicle and then head towards it. Lance was surprised to see it was a gold and black motorcycle with a gold and red helmet that somewhat resembles fire.

Keith sat on the bike and ignited it with his keys after handing Lance a matching helmet to wear. Then he motioned for him to sit on the bike behind him.

Lance was overthinking this. He was definitely, no doubt, stressing way too much over this. He'd never been on a motorcycle before, but he knew he had to go directly behind Keith and wrap his arms around him to stay stable. Not only that but he'd be pressed right up against Keith, no space to let go or loosen up or risk falling off.

"You coming?" Keith looked at Lance, Lance snapping out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, of course." Lance sat down on the back of the bike, put his feet up and wrapped his arms around Keith's torso. He felt the warmth of Keith radiating, and a blush rising to his cheeks. 

That was exactly what settled it all for Lance: He was falling so hard for Keith and he didn't know if he'd ever wanted to get back up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, if you did leave a comment, they really motivate me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic, so sorry if any parts are out of character or not accurate. Updates will be every Friday at about 8 PM EST! Also, this is from third person limited, which I'm also just getting used to since I usually use third person omniscient. Thank you for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, here's where to find more of me:  
> Tumblr: @a-ricepaper-envelope  
> Wattpad: @AlanaWritesStuff  
> Chapter Title inspired by: Something Different - Katrina Lenk & Tony Shalhoub  
> Listen to the playlist I listen to when writing: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFKKjSlcngqhf8QrI8GGvjKVErQAM72Al


End file.
